Automotive vehicles use many different types of components which are plastic molded parts or have plastic molded housings, which need be mounted to the vehicle. Often these plastic components are sensors, for monitoring the vehicle and/or the environment around the vehicle. The plastic components are typically attached or secured to another part of the vehicle, e.g. body panel, suspension component, frame, etc. Typically, a fastener such as a metal bolt, is used to secure the plastic component to the desired vehicle part, e.g. knuckle or engine. The plastic component commonly includes a metal insert to act as a torque limiter when tightening the bolt to avoid crushing the plastic and to prevent plastic creep causing the bolt to loosen.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.